


Just a Normal Day (Of Course)

by demonchild026



Series: Merlin fics [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Merlin is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonchild026/pseuds/demonchild026
Summary: Merlin has magic - but of course, with him being Emrys, he had to have weird magic. He couldn't just be normal.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	Just a Normal Day (Of Course)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I wrote a while back, and it has just been sitting in an unnamed folder for who knows how long. Thought I'd just post it because I haven't posted anything in a while.
> 
> As always, comment any mistakes! Please! Save me the embarrassment of reading it in a month and cringing more than I would be anyway!

Merlin doesn’t just have magic—he is magic. Of course, what story would we have if that didn’t mean something more than just powerful magic?

Merlin liked to think he was normal. He liked to ignore the fact that his magic had a mind of its own at times, that sometimes it like to forget that it should listen to him. It was so _fun_ to ignore the fact that things started to just happen when he vaguely wanted them to. So _fun_ when he had to spend the morning trying to work out a spell to remove the bright blue streak from his hair after he just wondered what it would look like to have a weird colour of hair.

He had quickly learnt to counteract these changes. All it took was calming himself down, wishing for it to go away, then avoiding thinking at all for the rest of the day.

Maybe a week or so after the hair incident, only half a year after Merlin arrived at Camelot, he caved. He just left, not bothering to tell Arthur or Gaius where he was going and ran off to the druids, desperate for an answer as to why the rain had suddenly cleared the moment he had decided he wanted to go for a walk outside.

“It’s part of being Emrys,” they had said. “We can help you control it, but you can’t stop it from happening.”

Well, that’s just great.

There’s not much that Merlin wants in his life anymore, but to be away from the feast right now is one of those things few things. Not enough that he would let his magic just do its thing, but certainly enough that he was going to stab Arthur later for dragging him along. He had gotten better at stopping his magic from just changing things for him, although it was no perfect science and every now and then something would happen.

There was a tug at sleeve and Merlin spun around. Gwen poked him and pointed to Arthur, who was motioning to Merlin from the other side of the room. Merlin frowned. After a certain event with a lady of the court whom Arthur wanted to avoid and the slight unfortunate fact that Merlin is Arthur’s manservant and has to do whatever Arthur says, Merlin had spent the last day in the stocks and sentenced to serving some of the more annoying Lords. He isn’t supposed to be serving Arthur, so why would he want him?

Merlin walked up to Arthur, who immediately stood up when Merlin reached the table.

“You’ll have to excuse me, I think it’s past my bedtime by now,” Arthur said to the other Lords at the table. Not missing a beat, he grabbed Merlin’s sleeve and dragged him away, the pair only just avoiding Merlin falling from the surprise.

“What are you doing? I’m supposed to be serving right now!” Merlin whispered angrily.

“Oh come on, I could see how uncomfortable you were back there. They’re all drunk out of their minds, and none of them have any good history with servants.”

Merlin opened his mouth but couldn’t find a reply. Arthur left the feast for him?

Arthur rolled his eyes, noticing the gears clicking in Merlin’s head. He grinned then pulled Merlin in for a quick kiss.

There was very little that Merlin wanted, and this was certainly one of those few things.

Suddenly Arthur pulls away and falls to his knees laughing. Merlin just stands there, frozen by the surprise kiss and now this. Merlin’s heart fell a little. They had been together a couple of weeks, why was Arthur suddenly laughing? Shrinking a little bit into himself, Merlin took a step back, but tripped on something he could have sworn was not there before. He looked down and paled.

“All it took for you to show me your magic was a surprise kiss?” Arthur said, still grinning.

They were in Arthur’s chambers.

Fuck.


End file.
